


Heaven is a place on Earth with you

by Malwako



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Karezi - Freeform, tavris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malwako/pseuds/Malwako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after loosing her eyesight in a tragic accident Terezi continues to paint. On opening ceremony to one of exhibitions she meets Karkat and they just... fall for eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strawberry Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic after literally years without writing a word so please be honest with your reviews and comments. It's supposed to be first part of a series but I am currently re-writing it, because I disliked the ending, but if you liked this I would submit the rest.  
> Also the title suggests rich long romantic relationship, but this really unfolds later on and I don't want to submit chapter that long...

You were sitting on a bench near one of your paintings during opening ceremony, not really participating like other artists whose works were opening for display tonight. They were on stage talking shit about how they “found new way to live trough art even thou it was really hard” after they lost sight and you were sick and tired of this crap. None of them were painters before they went blind, they were doing it only now because they thought “hey, I know my paintings suck big time, but people can't say shit because I am blind, muhahaha” - you on the other never stopped painting. You didn't care whether people like your works or not, you only cared about how smoothly the paint spreads on the paper of fabric and how now you can't see it but you smell it just fine and it's beautiful...  
“Hey, what are you doing here?” voice interrupted your train of thoughts. You turned your head but in a wrong way apparently. Damn gallery corridors making voices echo...  
“You one of those blind ass-trumpets? Oh my god, did you get lost or something? Why do we even make gallery exhibits for you...” you heard footsteps getting closer and when they got so close you could have smelled his sweat, you held out your walking cane so he tripped over it. Nobody making fun of me, jackass. He didn't exactly fell but it took him good two seconds to manage to stand straight again and it made you grin to hear him pant and wave his arms around for balance.  
“Why the fuck would you do that you sadistic shit?!” your grin widens.  
“Be quiet, someone might hear you.” you patted on a bench next to you. He hesitated for a second but then set down and rested his elbows on his knees.  
“What are you doing here besides bothering poor blind artists?” you asked cockily.  
“I work here, genius. I am security, making sure no one spills Pepsi all over these stupid doodles. Karkat,” he shakes your hand.  
“I am Terezi, as you can read there on the little plaque next to my stupid doodle,” you pointed to where you sensed your painting. You heard him breath in sharply in realization you're on of the artist and that made you smile. Hehehe, that's what you get for being all sassed up. He recovered quickly thou.  
“So what are you doing here, Terezi, hiding from someone? You should be downstairs giving everyone headache talking about how deep and artistic you are.”  
“Bleh, that's bullshit. Those losers down there don't have a clue about what art is.”  
“And you do?” he teased you.  
“How do you recognize good painting when you don't even know where the wall is?” You considered smacking him gently but then you chuckled. This guy was onto something. Seeing you're not mad he tried to go even further.  
“I don't really understand the purpose of painting when you're blind – you don't see what you're doing. Like what the fuck, if you only like to spread semi-liguid shit why don't you just go play in a mud pound?”  
“Hey I am not like those ass-hats,” you defended yourself.  
“And I know what I am painting.”  
“Yeah really? You see it with your third mind eye?” you felt the warmth of his hand near your forehead, he tried to poke it to show where the mind eye would be but then he changed his mind and said it instead. “Like on your forehead?” You shake your head.  
“No, stupid, I don't have any mind eye. I use my sense of taste and smell,” you stick your tongue out in demonstration. You can practically hear him raising his eyebrows.  
“You.. taste the paint? What the fuck, jeez, you're a mental case... Don't you know what happened to van Gogh?” You smirked, stood up and went to your painting. He followed.  
“See, I painted this one,” you pointed to it.  
“Yeah I could've guessed, looks awful.” You chose to not pay attention to his sad excuses for insults and instead ran your hand across the artwork. You can feel the texture, the strokes of brush, you remember exactly what it looks – or rather smells – like, it's a painting of red field below blue sky. Across the sky flies brown dragon. Then you smelt your fingers as if you were checking for cigarette odour before meeting your mom.  
“I smell brown and blue. Cinnamon and blueberry. I mix herbs and spices into my paint.” For a second he's quiet then you hear him sniffing.  
“Oh my god... It really does smell like it.” he says suddenly sounding much more mellow and calm. You run your hand across the downside of your painting and then reached out for him to smell it. He did.  
“Strawberries.”  
“Yes, red is strawberry. Makes me hungry only thinking about it. I'd kill for strawberry milkshake right now.”  
“We can go buy some after the show, there is McDonalds down the street.”  
“Let's go now, this place sucks anyway.”

And you did.

You and Karkat bought big milkshakes and sat at rocks in near park. The sun was already just above the horizon but wind was pretty warm so it was nice to be outside. Turned out he worked at the gallery as a security guard, but when you mentioned that he must love art then he became rather angry about how all art sucks. Then he apologized that he meant all art except your paintings and that made you laugh pretty hard. He explained he only worked there because he was able to just hang around and yell at people who bring in food.  
“But the best shifts are the night ones when you are the only person in the whole building. There is big video-projector, some jerk is using it for like streaming videos of him doing some shit with cups,” you nodded. You were there today when you were strolling around the gallery but you don't know what the video looks like for obvious reasons.  
“And when I am there alone I can play movies there, it's like cinema but without annoying kids and sexually active dipshits bumping into you with their elbows while trying to score the second base.” You chuckled and then everything was silent for a moment. You heard his shifting uncomfortably beside you and when he finally spoke it kinda startled you.  
“Maybe you'd like to come watch movies with me this Tuesday?” he blurted out quickly. You gave him confused look.  
“Ugh, Karkat..” You didn't have to say more, the sound of him face-palming said enough.  
“I am such a retard... Sorry but you just don't seem blind at all. I didn't have to guide your way here or anything... Not that I wouldn't guide you here if you needed to. Like, was I supposed to hold your hand or-”  
“Shut up” you interrupted him. “I don't need anyone to hold my hand. I am blind not four years old.” You said it way colder than you intended. Your hand on his broke the awkward vacuum. He twitched his fingers in a surprise but then slid them between yours.  
“Sorry.” he said quietly.  
“I should be the one apologizing,” you responded, facing the other way, letting the very last sun rays caressing your cheeks. “I know it's not that easy being around people like me when you don't what what to do, how to act.” you sighed.”But guess what is even harder,” you turned to him.  
“What?”  
“Being blind, duh.”  
It was the lamest joke ever but you both laughed.

You did visit him at the gallery on Tuesday night. And then on Friday. And then on Monday. You started seeing each other, or at least texting, on daily basis and in less than a month you finally got the guts to let him spend the night.

“You're so beautiful, Terezi...”  
You were half-lying on top of him with your elbows next to his head, your shirts were resting on carpet near the bed along with his pants and your skirt was pulled up to your waist, his hands holding you tight by bare your hips, perfect date so far.  
“Thanks babe,” you responded right before pressing your lips against his. “So are you.”  
“How would you know that? You only know how I look because I told you so. I could be blond twelve year old girl for all we know, huh.” he said tilting his head sassily.  
“Girl, huh, then how would explain this?” you moved your hips from side to side, gently brushing your panties against his hard on. Your smile widened as you heard him gasp. You rolled away to lay next to him, working on of your thighs between his, the second resting over him.  
“Even blind, I can still easily guess a few things about how you look,” you said and reached out to stroke the side of his head.  
“For example I know that you're dark haired.”  
“Yeah, right, how would you know that?” he said setting his hand on your breast.  
“Usually the coarser and thicker the hair feel the darker it is,” you explained and gave him a little eskimo kiss. Hiss middle finger started moving across your nipple from side to side, touching it only lightly. Like a metronome.  
“I also know you have a round face,” you listed, cupping his cheeks as if it needed proof, “and little button nose.” you smiled. His middle finger stopped moving.  
“Can I turn the lights off,” he said quietly. You pulled away from his face a little.  
“What? Why?” This made you a little nervous. It's not like you haven't done this countless times before with your ex's but first time with new person you just always feel like a virgin all nervous and excited at the same time. This took you off guard thou – why wouldn't he like to look at you while you're doing it? Last time you saw yourself you were pretty hot, but that was months ago... Did you change? Did you idealize your own looks over time?  
“I- I want to see what you see. I mean like... feel what you feel.” he said in even more quite manner. You though about what he said and nodded. Then you felt him pulling of, standing up and turning the light off. Then he went over to the window and shut the blinds, moon must've been bright on that night. Then he clumsily stumbled over to your bed. 

Once his hand touched your hip, you reached for him, guiding him to lie beside you. He immediately cuddled in, cupping your breast again. He knew from when you were petting before that you have really sensitive boobs and it seemed like he's enjoying it just as much as you. You reached down to touch him, slowly sliding your hand under his boxer, he was already rock-hard twitching against your palm, asking for you to touch him more. So you did. His kissing style became heavier and deeper and you stroked him harder and faster and his moans turned into a whimpers. He reached down between your legs to return you the favour, but he started a little too roughly, almost hurting you.  
“Not so fast, Kar,” you whispered, pressing your forehead against his, “and lick your fingers first, I like it that way.”  
He obeyed you without thinking about it, his hand returned to your clit all slick and wet from saliva. The more he rubbed it the wider your legs opened and after a while you found yourself lying on your back and him climbing onto you without letting go of your breast and crotch. Finally he toched your entrance with his cock, shifting so now he slid his hand between you and the bed, digging his short nails into your shoulder blades. You lost your breath when he first pushed in. What he lacked in length he fully made up for with his girth. You haven't had sex since your accident – believe it or not but guys who hit on blind chick are usually pretty weird – so you were tight as hell and it hurt a little. He noticed sharp claws of pain in your voice and tried to pull away but you grabbed his ass pushing him closer, deeper.  
Pain went away after a few thrusts, as you expected, and your moans were getting louder as he switched one of his hands to grab your boob again. The louder you got, the faster he thrusted until it was suddenly over. He came surprisingly early and if it wasn't for him immediately covering you in little kisses and holding you tight you would be a little upset actually. For a minute you just lied there all sweaty trying to catch breath.  
“I love you, Tezi” he said suddenly. Your heart stopped for a moment as if it was engine of a broken car. You waited for him to say he's just kidding or something but he didn't say anything. He shifted so he would face you, even thou neither of you could see anything at the moment.  
“I love you too, Kar,” you said quietly. You heard him blow out air as he smiled before he kissed you. It was the happiest moment of your life since the last time you saw sunshine.


	2. Taking things seriously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi and Karkat decide to start taking things seriously and come out as a couple. How about meeting each other friends? This turns up to be Karkat's nightmare - Gamzee and Sollux aren't exactly friends he'd be glad to introduce to his new girlfriend.  
> Also here we go with some backstory about Terezi being in hospital and meeting Tavros and Vriska. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time, sorry, I'd like to focus on relationships today :3  
> Thanks for kudos on last chapter and sorry if this gets fucked up, this is my second time uploading anythign here -_-"

You woke up first. The second you woke up and remembered what happened last night you got startled – where is he? You didn't feel him anywhere and got scared that he already left, but then you heard quiet breathing on the other side of your bed.

You were both pushed far from each other – it's going to take time to get used to sleeping next to someone. You considered getting up and making coffee, letting him sleep but... No way, you didn't want to do anything right now, you wanted to cuddle!

You rolled over to him, threw your hands over his torso and snuggled it. You kissed his neck on the spot where it meets the face and ear bolt. First you heard his breath changing pace as he woke up and then felt his hand raising up to pet your head. He ran his fingers trough your hair.

“Good morning,” he purred, still sleepy. You licked his neck from the base to the hairline.

“Hey, stop,” he tilted his head to cover his poor neck, now wet from you. You grinned.

“Make me!” you stuck out your tongue as far as possible. In response, he grabbed you by your sides, trying to push you away.

“You can't escape me!” you yelled as you tried to wriggle your way out of his grip. Without warning his hands changed from holding to tickling. Oh this meant full on war! Let's roll out our best weapons!

You tried to kick his legs and bite his arms with little to none success. You were both laughing like little children playing tag on summer afternoon.

“Stop Kar! Stop, you can't do this, I am handicapped!” you tried to play the pity card. “You're taking advantage of me being helpless innocent blind girl. I am calling the cops!” He stopped tickling you but instead he lied on you, pinning you to the bed.

“Yeah right, don't even try this on me, I know you're evil devil spawned in a short skinny freckled body,” he said with a kiss.

“What if I am,” you smiled wide, showing as much teeth as much as possible.

“Then we should proceed to exorcism,” he pulled away. “But you'd have to wait, I am pretty tired right now. And I need coffee,” he kissed you nose and pulled away, leaving your bed.

You looked up, using your elbows for support.

“Can you operate my awesome coffee machine?”

“I'll manage,” he answered from the kitchen. Yeah, you almost forgot that even thou it might be difficult for you to use things made for regular people it's not hard for them to use machines meant for the blind. While he was in your kitchen trying to find coffee, sugar and milk – good luck with that, your mother made you special dozes with variously shaped caps so you wouldn't salt your tea, but he wouldn't know which is which – you got up and put on some clothes. You used to have really cultivated fashion sense and cared a lot about how you look and how people look, but now you just had stashes of jeans or black pants and t-shirts your mom bought you.

You mother was cool and radical for her age – she was turning 50 in few months but still wore her skirts tight and when she wasn't at her job at court, she liked to wear shirts with bare back so her big dragon tattoo was showing. You always loved her tattoo, she got it after your sister was born – the birth was really long and they were both on the edge of death but your mom fought bravely and was rewarded with the best gift possible – awesome young girl that turned out to be the best daughter and sister as well as great game designer and programmer. Nowadays she lived over seas in Japan, but visited often.

  
  


You touched the front of your shirt, feeling the hard design printed there. You were able to tell it's one of those t-shirts with DC comic heroes, but was it Bruce Wayne or Kal El? Who knew. You considered asking your new found boyfriend but changed your mind after hearing him screech.

“Who the flying fuck invented this useless shit-machine?!” You heard the sound of water splashing on the tiles so went to check on him.

“So... Looks like you managed,” you teased pouting your mouth.

“Ain't my fault, this thing is obviously broken, I tried to make coffee, but is just started spilling it on the table! Good thing it happened now, you could've get yourself burnt.”

“Yeah or I could have put the cup under the stream, where it should have been in the first place,” you said making a face. He let out desperate sigh.

“Uh, sorry, I guess,” he apologized and you knew that if he was sure you wouldn't hear it he would hit his head with your frying pan.

“It's okay,” you said, “it's only one cup of coffee spilled, nothing worth crying about.” You took dishcloth from the drawer and started cleaning the mess he made. You showed him where to put the cup, how to set the machine to stream out the exact amount so the cup would be filled to the top, where the sugar is and how to turn of your fridge beeping – it beeped when you left it open for more than ten seconds also there was no light inside. You sat down to drink your hot beverages.

“Wow, your flat is really weird,” he sighed after taking a sip, “everything here beeps or goes ding-ding or spills hot water on you... Like I get the rugs,” you guess he pointed to your floor. You had regular wooden floors but there were routes of carpet to guide you from room to room without tripping over chairs. “But like what the fuck is that thing on your bath supposed to mean?”

“It goes ping when the water surface reaches certain point so I wouldn't have to sit there with my hand in the tub,” you answered. Ugh, use your brain, Einstein.

“Wow... My friend Gamzee says,” he slowed and deepened his voice, obviously to parodize his friend: “The home is where you know exactly how to operate the shower.”

“Ehehe, that sounds reasonable, I'd like to meet this friend.” For minute you both just sat there in silence.

“So, I guess we're past the dating period now,” you started. He touched your forearm lightly.

“Of course. Like, let's not put labels on anything but I'd be really glad if we were like.. taking this shit seriously,” he sounded a little worried.

“You mean like to be exclusive? Like no fucking other people?” For someone who greeted his brother “what the fuck do you want, shitface?!” on the phone he sounded surprisingly uncomfortable repeating your words.

“I mean like no fucking other people, yes.” You let go of your cup to hold his hand and try to put on your nicest non-threatening smile. He suddenly seemed kinda soft. Did someone hurt him before? Should you ask? Before you even formed the question in your mind he changed the subject.

“So yeah, I am really glad I took you out for that damn strawberry shake,” you can hear him smiling again, “I'd love to introduce you to my friends, really, but... they are just a bunch of fuck-nuts, you'd be disappointed.”

“Yeah, right,” you stick out your chin, “like my friends would be any better.”

“No, I am dead fucking serious, they aren't like interestingly weird like.. in any artistic cool way. They are retarded faggots. My best friend is nerd who spends more money on Steam sales than on food.”

“Hey, I like gaming! My sister used to play games with me all the time and now she works in the industry,” you protested.

“Yeah, but your sister is cool and makes money on it. He's not like this, he's the type that urinates in bottles so he wouldn't have get from the computer while raiding shit with his similiary desperate internet buddies.”

“Well, okay, okay... But nothing like my friend Dave – he once got drunk at fancy restaurant and then mistook the kitchen for toilets and peed in the soup of a day,” you tried to top him with one of Dave's drunk stories. Dave never ceased to amuse you with his ability to get hammered and wreck everything but still score with the best chick in the bar. Karkat was silent for moment trying to think of a better(or worse, depends on how you look at it) story.

“Well my other cluster-fuck of a friend,” he started, “once came to my place high as fuck in three am. I was like 'yo dude, you tripping balls, want some water?' and before I got back with the drink he somehow managed to eat my mothers cactus. Right from the flower pot, like roots and everything.”

“Guess he was hungry,” you chuckle. “Is that the same friend who talks about showers?”

“Yeah, that's Gamzee. We call him Assfairy for short.”

“I think you're pulling my leg mr. Vantas so I'll just call him by his name. And the gamer friend has name as well?”

“Yeah, his name is Sollux. Pretty sad because he has a hilariously awful lisp so making him introduce himself is pretty fucking funny.”

“Ohoho, I want to meet him even more now!” you grin all excited. Not that you were mean or anything or wanted to see people struggling to say their own name, no no, you're the nicest person west from Moscow- ugh who are you trying to fool here? He let go of your hand presumably returning to his hot drink.

“I can arrange gaming night for us. I sometimes take him to the gallery and we play Tekken on the big video-projector,” he suggested. You nodded whole-heartedly. “You can invite your friends, even the Dave dude, but if he pisses on any painting I'm going to have to kill him. Invite that couple you told me about, those BDSM folks as well if you want. What a freak show... it's gonna be really embarrassing for all of us...” he sounded kinda worried.

“Sure thing, let's make it the awkwardest night in history,” you wriggle your eyebrows. You hear him chuckle.

“Girl, you're unbelievable...”

  
  


You made plans to meet at the gallery two days later and he left. You put away the cups and went to the bathroom to turn on water. This day called for a long hot bath with lots of cherry-scented foam. While your tub was filling you grabbed your phone and sent message to Dave. When you were younger, in one of those awful scene-kid “trying to be cool and random” phases you both used really awful quirk. You stopped when you got older but you still sometimes write in leet speak just to piss people off. You wrote: SUP LOS3R-H34D! W4NN4 H4NG OUT TH1S S4TURD4Y >;] and hit send. While you were waiting for response, or for your bath to fill – whatever comes first – another friend texted you. You lifted your phone again – it had really big keys with braile letter and this special thing that always read out everything written on the screen, pretty fucking useless when you used your leet speak to be honest... But sacrifices must be done in sake of being radical as hell. You pressed this special button and robotic voice said: “New message from Spiderbeeyatch.”

“Ugh, what the dick does she want?“ you growled in desperation. You clicked the message to open and then let the auto-reader read it out loud.

“hey dum eight ass where were you last night question markquestion markquestion markquestion markquestion markquestion markquestion markquestion markI called you like eight million times exclamation mark exclamation mark exclamation mark exclamation mark exclamation mark exclamation mark exclamation mark exclamation mark“ the robotic voice said. Ugh, her and her stupid eights... She uses this only to fuck up with your robotic reader. It's sort of and inside joke between Vriska and you, she started using this way back when you first met.

  
  


After you accident you were first in the hospital for some time, with bandages all over your pretty face. Right after the doctors made sure you aren't dying or anything they assigned series of rehabilitations for you, the first being one on one with a specialist on blind people. She taught you how to manage to walk around not seeing shit and how to read Braille letters and other useful stuff and you overall enjoyed these lessons. You were a quick student and your mother and sister were really proud. The second course of rehabilitation consisted of disabled folks from the whole city meeting in some sort of Cripples Anonymous - “Hey, my name is Frank and I lost my arm.“ “Hi, Frank!“ “Hi, I am Terezi and I think this is fucking ridiculous.“ “Take this thing seriously, miss Pyrope!!“ blah blah.

It was lame and you hated every second of it, but it was there that you met one of your best buddies – Tavros. One day you were just chilling in your hospital room talking to you mom when suddenly the rehabilitation gestapo nurse dragged you from your mothers warm hug like taking kittens from mother cat and... okay, you might be over-dramatizing things right now.

You dragged your body to the common room where these stupid meeting were held and let the nurse help you find a free seat. You rested your rear on plastic chair.

“Eh... Hi,“ nervous voice appeared next to you. You turned your head to face the stranger.

“Sup, you here for the Cripples Anonymous?“ You heard laughter, even more nervous than the greeting.

“Uh, yeah I guess. The rehabilitation in group. Learning to live full life with only half a body.“

“Is this how they called this bullshit? Gayest name for support group ever!“ you tried to make some humour out of this situation.

“Uhm no... It's what I call it.“ Wow, awkward, you'd stuck pencil in your eye socket if you could've make yourself blinder than this. Your palms were sweaty – yeah, you are kinda bitter and cynical sometimes but no need to make things worse for people who lost eyesight or something even bigger than you.

“Sorry,“ you said with shame.

“Oh, it's fine, my girlfriend also thinks it|s a stupid name for a support group. What is your name?“ Wow, must be lonely if he want to make friends with someone who insulted him before even introducing.

“I am Terezi,“ you stretched out and arm, “you?“

“Tavros,“ he shook your hand. He asked you about what happened to your face and you told him obviously made up story about how you went to catch the bullet for the president and it drilled into your skull resulting in you loosing your eyesight. When he asked about the truth you said that you are actually a mutant with laser eyes so you have to keep them covered. Then he stopped asking and instead told you all about his accident.

„I was in a car crash with my girlfriend. We were on a highway and some driver just suddenly hit our car with his. Our car was totall wrecked and so were my legs... she actually lost eye like you, only one thou... But now she's going to get implants so she would look just like before! She is really pretty, her eyes are, well were, deep blue. What colour were your eyes? Don't you mind me asking?“

„Nah, brah, it's okay. I used to have blue eyes as well. Looks like I have a lot in common with her,“ you said only to keep the conversation going. He seemed really nice but smelled like a lots and lots of disinfection and chemicals. His wounds must've been pretty fresh, not healed yet.

„Yes, yes! She's really great, would you like to meet her? She will visit me tomorrow we can hang out.“

You agreed and then got shushed by rehabilitation gestapo. That's how you met Tavros and later on his girlfriend.

When she first saw you she immediately made joke about your blindness. You don't remember what exactly she said but you know she pissed you off even before you shook hands.

„I am Vriska, Tav's girlfriend,“ she introduced herself and pumped with your arm violently.

„Terezi, blind chick, nice to meet you,“ you said with bitter irony that must've been so obvious one could recognize it from the moon.

„So I heard you met at the rehabilitation for cripples. You know how he calls it? ' Learning to live full life with only half a body'!“ she burst into laughter that sounded like metallic dices thrown on bathroom tiles. This time you didn't laugh, you silently considered calling the cops – what the Phantom Menance was wrong with this girl?! Her boyfriend just lost legs and she's making fun of him trying to recover?

„I see you like Batman,“ she said. „I am pointing at your t-shirt, just so you know.“

„Yeah I could have guessed that... You like him?“ you really hoped she would say yes – there must be something good in everyone, right? But na-ah...

„Well I think DC heroes are pretty lame to be honest. Spiderman would kick his ass anytime!“

„Whaaaaat? He's a disgusting human spider.“

„Hey, spiders are fucking awesome! Much better than bats!“

Fuck you, Vriska, you can suck my dick.

The first meeting turned into an epic word fight. You two kept arguing all afternoon and poor Tavros was very glad when you both left. That night you were lying on your bed consumed with burning anger but... happy somehow. This was awesome, finally someone who wasn't all „let's be nice to poor Terezi, she's blind remember, boo-fucking-hoo“. She was challenging you. Next day you asked Tavros to bring her around again and before you left the hospital you grew very close.

People thought you hated each other guts because you were cat fighting all the time – she would always tell you about how Spiderman is the best superhero and you'd scream „JUSTICE!!!“ and form Batman ears with your finger before trying to kick her in the shin – but it was her who you called late at night when you got all scared or had dreams of seeing again that made you sad when you woke up and realized it's not true. It was also her who rang your doorbell and hugged you as soon as you opened when she and Tavros had a fight. But those were only special occasion when you just put the fighting aside. And this wasn't the time.

  
  


You wrote: „SORRY 1 W4S BUSY H4V1NG 4 SOC14L L1F3 1F YOU W4NN4 3XP3R13NC3 HOW 1T F33LS L1K3 NOT TO B3 TOT4L LOOS3R YOU C4N GO ON 4 DOUBL3 D4T3 W1TH M3 4ND K4R TH1S S4TURD4Y >;]“ and hit send. „Message sent,“ your phone announced. You put the phone away the second your bathtub alarm started beeping. Aww yiss, ready to get soaked! You were busy singing the Lion King opening song when her response arrived.

„Wut so we finally gonna meet ur midget lover? Splendid, lemme find my eight inches heels!“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I hope you liked my portrayal of Vriska. I used to hate her guts and she still isn't someone I'd ask out as a prom date, but I hope I didn't offend her lover nor her haters :3   
> Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked :)  
> ((I swear I know how sex works, I've had like at least seven maybe eight sex allready, I just can't write about it... also I know Kar seems a little bit too clumsy here but that's for reasons listed in chapters that will follow if you like this one))


End file.
